FV128: Thrown Key
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Seven visits Unimatrix Zero and discovers something very disturbing about it.
1. Chapter 1

Thrown Key  
Part One

**Episode Synopsis**  
Tom & B'Elanna lock Kathryn & Chakotay in Kathryn's quarters to stop them arguing, Seven visits Unimatrix Zero and discovers something very disturbing and Morgan loses her Cherry Coke.

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Raichu as herself  
Firera as herself  
Susanna Thompson as The Borg Queen

**Written By**  
Marill, Raichu & Firera

**Written**  
6th May 2001

**Edited**  
23rd January 2005

**Episode Based In**  
September 2376 (very late season 6)

**Lilly/Emma's Quarters:**  
Lilly and Morgan were sitting on Lilly's sofa. Lilly was sorting out her Pokémon Tazos and she obviously wasn't listening to Morgan's whining.

"They're driving me crazy," Morgan moaned.

"Who are?" Lilly muttered.

"Oh for crying out loud! I've told you who about three times now! Weren't you listening?" Morgan yelled.

"No I wasn't, sorry. Who's getting on your nerves?" Lilly asked.

"My parents, they're constantly arguing," Morgan replied. Lilly stared blankly at her. "You know, the Captain and Chakotay," Morgan groaned. Lilly's eyes widened in shock.

"They're your parents! I didn't know that," Lilly said. Morgan felt like strangling her.

"I give up," Morgan moaned. Emma ran into the room. She was giggling uncontrollably and she was holding a half empty bottle of Cherry Coke.

"Hiya Morgan! Wanna drink?" Emma said loudly. Morgan nodded and Emma handed her, her bottle. Morgan drank some and she handed the bottle back over to Emma. "What's up with your miserable face?" Emma asked. She sat down next to Morgan and she snatched Lilly's Togepi Tazo.

"Hey! That's mine!" Lilly snapped. Emma groaned and she handed it back.

"My parents are just.. annoying me that's all," Morgan muttered.

"They're still arguing over their accidental marriage?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Morgan replied.

"What is there to argue about?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, they're great together," Lilly said. Morgan and Emma stared oddly at her. Lilly got back to her Tazo's.

"The usual. 'It's all your fault that it happened', that sort of thing," Morgan said.

"Why don't you stay over here tonight?" Emma asked.

"Don't ask that like if my parents live in the same quarters, because they don't. They argue on the Bridge, every time dad drops Kiara back off at our quarters, even during meetings," Morgan said.

"That's every time they're in the same room, right?" Emma muttered.

"Too true," Morgan replied.

"Don't worry about it Morgan. If I know those two then they'll just argue for one more episode and then they would of forgotten about it. Remember the original episodes Equinox & Survival Instinct? In Survival Instinct they were just acting like they weren't at each other's throats in the previous episode," Lilly said.

"Do you really think so?" Morgan asked.

"Definitely. She seems to know more about your parents than you do," Emma said.

"Yeah, how do you know my parents so well?" Morgan asked.

"Lets just say in the third dimension, where we used to live that is, Voyager was a TV program and the characters are identical to ten members of this crew," Lilly said.

"Oh Third Voyager, got it," Morgan said.

"Is that what you people are calling it?" Lilly asked.

"Why Third? Star Trek: Voyager was the first," Emma asked.

"Third, as in Third dimension," Morgan replied.

"Oh," Emma and Lilly muttered.

"Oh well, I'd better go. It's regenerate night," Morgan muttered as she stood up.

"You poor soul. You have to put up with Seven snoring all night," Emma said.

"Snoring? That's a funny thought," Lilly sniggered.

"I don't really care if she snores or not, as long as she doesn't wake me up. Anyway I have to put up with Tani telling me about her dreams of boys every time I wake up," Morgan said.

"I really do not see the point of Tani. She's just the female equivalent of Craig," Lilly said.

"Oh come on Lilly, she's not that bad," Morgan said.

"Yeah, she doesn't torture every single guy on this ship," Emma said.

"Anyway she only dreams about a few guys on this ship. Only two are main characters," Morgan said.

"Ooh, tell me," Emma said quickly.

"Harry and James," Morgan replied.

"Oh, I feel sorry for that poor guy," Lilly muttered.

"Yeah, my poor Harry," Emma moaned.

"I wasn't talking about him," Lilly said.

"Yeah, Harry would probably date her, that's what he's like, James would just run away or hide behind Jessie," Morgan said.

"He'd better not date Tani, he's mine," Emma said angrily.

"No he's not, you just fancy him," Lilly said.

"HE'S MINE!" Emma yelled.

"I'm definitely going to go this time, see ya guys," Morgan said. She slipped out of the room and she headed for the Cargo Bay.

**Unimatrix Zero:**  
Seven suddenly appeared in a strange forest. Some strange jingle like music coming from behind a bunch of trees confused her. She walked towards the strange noise. She pushed past the trees and she gasped at what she saw. There was a small red factory right in front of her. There was a large TV on the wall surrounding the factory. It was a Cherry Coke advert (one of the things you never see in England).

Seven saw familiar people appearing out of nowhere and going inside the factory. There was a very familiar man standing outside the factory. She walked up to him.

"Excuse me, but where am I?" Seven asked.

"Annika, is that you?" the man asked.

"That is not my name anymore. Where am I?" Seven replied.

"You're in Unimatrix Zero. It's great to see you," the man said.

"Who are you?" Seven asked. The man's face fell.

"You don't remember? I am Axum, we were very close friends," the man replied.

"Axum, that sounds familiar. And this place is familiar too. What is that building?" Seven asked.

"That is the centre of Unimatrix Zero. It appeared three years ago, nobody knows how, but the substance it creates is very addictive," Axum replied.

"What is that substance," Seven asked.

"Cherry Coke, haven't you seen the advert," Axum replied as he pointed to the TV.

"I can't get away from that stuff," Seven muttered.

"What?" Axum asked.

"Cherry Coke is the thing on Voyager right now," Seven replied.

"I'm not surprised, it's so gorgeous isn't it?" Axum muttered.

"I've never tried it and I never will," Seven replied.

"Oh but you should," Axum said.

"I'm leaving," Seven said.

"Why?" Axum asked.

"Because I am, and that's final," Seven replied.

"Please come again," Axum replied.

**Cargo Bay Two:**  
Seven awoke. Morgan and Tani were already up and they were fiddling with the console. Seven stepped out of her alcove. She walked up to the pair who hadn't noticed she was awake.

"Explain," she said. Morgan and Tani nearly jumped a mile at the sound of her voice.

"Er explain what?" Morgan asked.

"Are you responsible for my dream?" Seven asked.

"What do you think we are, dream keepers?" Tani asked.

"I have never dreamt before, you must of done something," Seven said.

"As much as we'd like too, we can't make people dream. It's just isn't possible," Morgan said.

"Then why did my dream have Cherry Coke involved in it?" Seven asked angrily.

"How would we know," Morgan replied.

"Cherry Coke? Great dream, what happened?" Tani asked.

"I was in a forest, suddenly I found a Cherry Coke factory. I met this man called Axum, I've seen him before but I don't remember how and when," Seven replied.

"Cherry Coke Factory you say?" Tani asked nervously. She looked over at Morgan who looked as nervous as she was.

"Did anybody say what the place was called?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, Unimatrix Zero," Seven replied.

"Uhoh. Lian must of passed on the simulation into Unimatrix Zero," Morgan muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Seven asked.

"Three years ago the whole lot of us on the Borg Sphere made this device that connected us together when we regenerated. We would all go to the same dream, a Cherry Coke factory. Two weeks later, Lian was on a planet and he was reassimilated into the Borg. We knew all about Unimatrix Zero and what would happen if he had that mutation that would take him there. We just thought there wasn't much chance of it happening so we didn't even worry about it. It seems like Lian did have that mutation," Morgan replied.

"You mean that the Cherry Coke Factory simulation and Unimatrix Zero have merged into one program?" Tani asked.

"Seems like it. The only question is how come Seven's just visited it now? If she had the mutation she would of visited it ages ago," Morgan replied.

"I have. I must of because I recognised a lot of people there. Anyway your factory is causing a problem," Seven said.

"How so?" Morgan asked.

"All of the people there looked like they were addicted to the stuff," Seven replied.

"So?" Tani muttered.

"So, addictiveness is unhealthy," Seven said.

"Don't be stupid, Cherry Coke is harmless," Morgan said.

**Unimatrix 01:**  
"Bwahahahahahahahaha! Off with their heads!" the Borg Queen laughed. Two Borg Drones stared oddly at her. One other drone walked up to her.

"My Queen, they do not have the mutation," it said.

"Off with his head!" the Queen yelled. Another drone dragged the innocent drone away. "Bring in the next drone," the Queen said. Another drone walked up to the door. It opened and one other drone walked into the room. "Disconnect him," the Queen said. The drone started acting normally all of a sudden. "You have been to Unimatrix Zero, haven't you? Tell me how to get into it so I can destroy it."

"Cherry Coke," the drone replied.

"What does that mean?" the Queen asked.

"I want Cherry Coke, do you have any?" the drone asked.

"My Queen, part of the simulation is a Cherry Coke factory. He must have the mutation," one drone said.

"Off with his head!" the Queen yelled. The drone dragged the normal one away. "This Cherry Coke Factory will make it easy for me to find everyone who goes to Unimatrix Zero. Nothing will stop me now! Not even that pesky Voyager! Bwahahahahahahahaha!" the Queen laughed. Two drones who were standing behind her shook their heads.

"She's talking to herself again," one said.

"She must be stupid, isn't it obvious that nobody is connected to her right now," the other said. The Queen heard and she pressed a couple of commands. Everyone turned into zombies again.

"Finally, perfection will be ours," the Queen said. She then began laughing evily again.

**_Captains Log Stardate 54167.8: Seven of Nine has reported something about the Borg that may give us an advantage over them. I have told her to go back into Unimatrix Zero and find out more about it._**

**The following night, Jessie/James' Quarters:**  
Jessie woke up to the sound of the door chime. She forced herself to sit up and climb off the bed. She walked out of her room and she headed towards the main door. She heard James' door opening. He stepped out of his room.

"Who is it?" James asked. Jessie shrugged and she pressed a button on the panel next to the door. The main door opened to a very annoyed looking Morgan.

"Morgan, do you know what time is it?" Jessie said angrily.

"Of course I do, I haven't been able to sleep. Those two wont stop arguing," Morgan replied.

"It's two o'clock in the morning, why are they still arguing?" James asked.

"Dad dropped Kiara off at our quarters at nine, and he and mum have been arguing ever since. You wont mind if I stay here for the night," Morgan replied.

"Sure, you can sleep on the sofa," Jessie replied.

"Thanks, I owe you big time," Morgan said. She walked into the room. Jessie walked over to a cupboard and she pulled out a sheet and she handed it over to Morgan.

"See you two in the morning," Jessie said and she walked back into her room. James walked back into his own room. Morgan lay down on the sofa and she pulled the sheet over her.

**Unimatrix Zero:**  
"So this Morgan is responsible for the factory?" Axum asked.

"Not exactly. The Borg Sphere she was on wasn't connected to the collective. Everyone on board made a dream place for them to go to when they regenerate," Seven said.

"And they chose a Cherry Coke factory as their dream place?" Axum asked.

"No, I don't understand it either," Seven muttered.

"I do, excuse me, I need some Cherry Coke," Axum said. Conveniently they walked past a Cherry Coke machine. He put a coin into the coin slot and a Cherry Coke bottle fell out the bottom. He picked it up. "So you're saying that because of the reassimilated of a member of their crew the dream place merged with Unimatrix Zero. The only way that could happen is if the drone had the mutation, there is hardly any chance of it," Axum said.

"Just by chance he did. But as Morgan said, this factory is harmless," Seven replied.

"It isn't," Axum replied.

"What do you mean?" Seven asked.

"Because of the addiction to Cherry Coke, a few of us have been caught and murdered by the Queen. She will only need a few more of us to find the frequency for Unimatrix Zero," Axum replied.

"I still don't understand. Why is the addiction helping the Queen find a few of you?" Seven asked.

"The Queen must disconnect the drones before they will fully answer her. She will want the frequency to Unimatrix Zero. Disconnecting them is harmless as long as they lie to her but because of the addiction some drones will want Cherry Coke. The Queen knows about the factory and she's using it to her advantage," Axum replied. He drank some pop out of the bottle. Seven became angry and she snatched the bottle off Axum.

"Then stop drinking it then!" Seven yelled.

"The harm has already been done. Three years of Cherry Coke has gone to everyone's heads. There is nothing we can do. The Queen will get the frequency and she will take this place away from us," Axum said.

"Can't we just get rid of the factory," Seven asked.

"No, I told you, it's too late. Everyone is addicted. Taking the factory away will just makes things worse," Axum replied.

"Then what do you suggest?" Seven asked.

"We have been programming a virus that will separate us from the hive as soon as we leave this place. The problem is that we have to release it outside of Unimatrix Zero," Axum replied.

"You're on a Borg ship, you can do it," Seven said.

"That's true but as soon as we wake up we lose all memories of this place," Axum replied.

"Maybe we can help you. My Captain has asked me to find an advantage over the Borg with Unimatrix Zero and she will be more than happy to help you deploy this virus," Seven said.

"It's too dangerous. You will have to go into a Borg Cube's central plexus," Axum said.

"My Captain will find a way," Seven asked.

"I'll have to talk with her," Axum said.

"That isn't possible, maybe I could get a Borg crewman to come in to represent her," Seven said.

"This Morgan will do. She knows something about the factory so she might know another way to deploy the virus," Axum said.

"Very well, just keep her away from the factory. Like most members of our crew she is addicted to Cherry Coke too," Seven replied.

"I'll try. Can I have my Cherry Coke back?" Axum asked.

**The next morning, the Conference Room:**  
Everybody, except Chakotay, is sitting at the table. Don't ask how eighteen people can sit around the table. Anyway Seven was talking.

"This virus has to be deployed in the central plexus of a Borg ship," Seven said.

As usual the extra members of the senior staff weren't listening. Jessie and James were sharing headphones and they were listening to a cd player. Tani and Triah were talking quietly about makeup and boys. Craig was staring at Morgan. Morgan was reading a notepad. Kiara was asleep. Naomi was staring at the ceiling. Emma was staring at Tom and Harry. Lilly was the only one listening.

"Can't those writers make up characters that are actually normal. They sit around not doing anything yet they are in more scenes than we are," Tom whispered.

"Yeah, and we used to think Seven & the Doctor was bad in original Voyager," Harry replied.

"Tom, Harry! Show some manners!" Kathryn yelled.

"See, we're the ones that get told off," Tom muttered.

"I don't know what he's talking about. He's in more than I am," Triah muttered.

"Who are you again?" Tani asked. Triah groaned.

"Oh, I'd better make friends with fellow rejects," Triah muttered. She moved her chair over to the Doctor, Neelix and B'Elanna, who were conveniently sitting next to each other.

"It's not fair. Do you know the reason why I'm never in episodes. They don't need an aggressive crewmember anymore since they've got Jessie. She's got a lot more personality than I do supposably," B'Elanna moaned.

"I'm only used for annoying members of the crew," the Doctor moaned.

"I'm only in to torture people with my cooking. Plus a few of the new characters cause more humour than I do," Neelix muttered.

"I know what you mean. Tani has a similar name than I have and she's more popular than I am," Triah said.

"Would you four rejects shut up! You've said too much," Tuvok said.

"I thought that he and Seven were rejects," Harry muttered.

"Seven's not in this episode. Tuvok is not a reject anymore since the writers are experimenting with his character," Tom replied.

"Can we get back to business?" Seven asked.

"Yes of course. We have to think of a plan to get into a central plexus," Kathryn said.

"Does it involve killing?" Emma asked.

"We haven't thought up a plan yet so we don't know if it's going to involve killing," Kathryn said.

"In other words yes," Tom said.

"Count me in then," Emma said. Chakotay walked into the room. Everyone who was paying attention stared at him.

"Dismissed," Kathryn said angrily. Everyone except Kiara, Jessie & James who were still asleep/listening to music left the room. Kathryn walked up to Jessie and James. She pulled out their headphones.

"OW!" they both yelled. They both looked up angrily but the look on Kathryn's faces made them cower.

"I said dismissed!" Kathryn yelled. The pair ran out as quickly as possible. Kathryn walked up to Chakotay. "You're late!" she said angrily.

"So, I don't care anymore," Chakotay muttered.

"I'm getting very sick of you! If you keep this up I'm demoting you!" Kathryn snapped as she put her hands on her hips.

"So, I don't bloody care, Peter Pan," Chakotay said. Kathryn went red in rage.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!" Kathryn yelled. Kiara woke up, she looked up at her parents. They noticed she was still in the room and they stared angrily at her.

"Er.. is this a good time to ask for replicator rations?" Kiara muttered.

"NO! GET OUT!" Kathryn and Chakotay yelled. Kiara started crying and she ran out of the room.

**The Bridge:**  
Kiara ran towards the turbolift crying her eyes out. B'Elanna walked up to her.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked softly.

"My mum and dad yelled at me," Kiara cried.

"So, mum and dad yell at me all the time," Morgan muttered.

"Why?" B'Elanna asked, ignoring Morgan's comment.

"They were yelling at each other and then they yelled at me," Kiara replied.

"They're still arguing?" B'Elanna muttered.

"That explains why Chakotay was late," Tom said.

"Does it? How?" Harry asked.

"He probably didn't want to start an argument, it obviously didn't work," B'Elanna said.

"We have to get those two back together," Tom said.

"But how?" Kiara asked.

"I'll think of a way, I always do," Tom said.

"Uhoh. It starts," Jessie muttered.

"Oh be quiet," Tom said.

"Don't tell me to be quiet you dips!" Jessie yelled.

For some reason the writers appeared behind the command chairs.

"What's wrong with you two? We made a plot for this episode ages ago and now you're ignoring it," Marill moaned.

"No we're not. We're adjusting it. Don't worry about it, for the second part we'll use the plan," Raichu replied.

"Er.. who's idea was to put a Cherry Coke factory in Unimatrix Zero?" Firera asked as she looked at the notepad in her hands.

"Mine. It makes a good story. The addictiveness of Cherry Coke is killing drones, what's wrong with that?" Raichu asked.

"Nought really, it seemed like a bad idea at first," Firera muttered.

"Don't you think we put Cherry Coke in stories a little too much?" Marill asked.

"No, you can never have too much Cherry Coke," Raichu replied.

"Oh great, it's the writers again," B'Elanna moaned.

"What the hell are you three doing here?" Tom asked.

"Ooh, it's that pest again," Firera moaned.

"You know what, we haven't done the motto in a while," Marill said.

"We did it in the last episode," Firera said.

"You and Charizard did but we didn't," Raichu said. The Team Rocket music started. Everyone on the Bridge groaned. The writers disappeared for a few seconds and then returned with baseball clothes on.

"Attention lovebirds, it's prepare for trouble day," Marill said.

"But you're both out so it makes it a double play," Raichu said.

"To protect our team from devastation," Marill said.

"To excite our side with a big oblation," Raichu said.

"To strike out the evils of rabbits and love," Marill said.

"To extend our reach with a baseball glove," Raichu said.

"Marill."

"Raichu."

Marill suddenly had a ball in her hands. She prepared to throw it. "Fifth Voyager, throws their baseballs at the speed of light!" she said as she threw the ball. As usual her aim didn't work and instead of Raichu catching it, James did.

"Strike three!" Raichu yelled.

"That's right," Firera muttered.

"This reminds me of that stupid Pokémon episode," Raichu muttered.

"What, when Team Rocket ran into each others arms and a Lion King background came up," Marill laughed.

"Ooh, into each others arms you say," Tom said.

"Not like that. They were just happy and they ran into each others arms and give each other a big hug," Raichu said.

"With the Lion King Background," Marill said. Firera smacked her hard on the head.

"Shut up! Two people hug each other and all you look at is the background!" Firera screeched.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, geez. The way you go on it's like they've never hugged before in their entire life," Marill muttered.

"But it was so romantic. They hugged each other just because they were happy and it's so heart warming," Firera said. Marill pretended to be sick.

"Ugh, romantics make me all queasy," Raichu moaned.

"Romantic did you say? You two should of done what those cartoon characters did," Tom said. Jessie and James looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't listening," Jessie muttered.

"You don't want to know," Marill said.

"Fine, we don't," Jessie said.

"If it was Tom that said it, you know what the means, Jess," James said.

"Rule no twenty four, beat Tom up," Jessie replied.

"Uhoh," Tom muttered. He ran into the turbolift. Jessie and James just laughed at him and they stayed where they were.

**Cargobay Two:**  
"How do you plan to get me inside Unimatrix Zero?" Morgan asked.

"It's simple, I'll connect you to my cortical node. Then we both go into our regeneration cycle," Seven replied.

"Simple huh?" Morgan muttered. Seven picked up a Borg thing and she placed it on Morgan's neck. Seven stepped into her alcove. Morgan stepped into hers.

**The Bridge:**  
Tom and B'Elanna had their ears against the Conference Room door. In other words they were eavesdropping on the argument that was going on in the Conference Room. They heard Chakotay storm out of the other door.

"B'Elanna, I've got an idea," Tom said.

"Lets hear it," B'Elanna said.

"Chakotay has to drop off a report at Janeway's quarters tonight at 0900. Plus Kiara and Morgan aren't going to be sleeping in their quarters. We can fiddle with the locking mechanisms so that Chakotay and Janeway can't get out of Janeway's quarters," Tom said.

"What good will that do?" B'Elanna asked.

"If they stay in there long enough they will have enough time to work things out," Tom said. B'Elanna gave him a big hug.

"Tom, that's a great idea! Lets do it," B'Elanna said.

**Unimatrix Zero:**  
"Why can't I go in?" Morgan asked as Seven tried to pull Morgan away from the factory.

"This isn't the time to have Cherry Coke," Seven replied. Morgan pulled her arm away from Seven's grip.

"Oh fine, I'll have some when I get back," Morgan muttered. Axum walked up to them.

"Hello again. You must be Morgan," Axum said in a friendly manner.

"Yeah, can I have some Cherry Coke?" Morgan asked.

"No she can't," Seven replied.

"Lets get down to business then, what's the plan?" Axum asked.

"There isn't one at the moment but my mum said that she wants to help you," Morgan replied.

"Your mum?" Axum asked.

"The Captain," Seven replied.

"Oh, I see," Axum said.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you when we have a plan," Morgan said. They heard a scream. They turned to face where the scream had come from. A young woman was being chased by a couple of Borg Drones.

"Ohno, how did they get here?" Seven asked.

"Oh crap! My predictions were correct," Morgan said.

"What predictions?" Seven asked.

"One more drone would give the Queen a clue to how to get into Unimatrix Zero. I think they're gonna to destroy it from the inside," Morgan replied.

"We've got to stop them," Seven said.

"That isn't possible. We haven't got enough people to fight them. Maybe, you could help us fight them," Axum said.

"We can't help in that way. It'll break the prime directive, a little more than usual," Morgan said.

"But if you don't help, we'll die," Axum said.

"Sorry. My mum does break the prime directive once in a while but she would draw the line here. I'm going," Morgan said. She disappeared.

"I'm sorry, but she's right. We can't fight for you," Seven said.

"I understand, Annika," Axum said.

"Don't call me that," Seven muttered.

"Why not?" Axum asked.

"I told you, it's not my name anymore," Seven replied.

"Then what is it then?" Axum asked.

"It is Seven of Nine," Seven replied.

"That's your Borg Designation," Axum said.

"It is also my name," Seven said. She disappeared.

**The next day, the Bridge:**  
Tom and B'Elanna were standing at Harry's station. They were trying to keep a straight face. Harry looked shocked.

"You did what?" Harry asked.

"We locked them in their quarters," Tom replied.

"Oh great. By the end of the day, one of them is going to be dead," Harry muttered.

"No they wont, trust me, Harry," Tom said.

"I've heard that line before," Harry muttered.

"I wonder where the Captain and the Commander are. They are ten minutes late," Tuvok said.

"I wonder," B'Elanna whispered. Tom just laughed. Morgan and Kiara ran onto the Bridge.

"All right, which one of you wise guys locked our quarters up?" Morgan asked angrily.

"What?" Tuvok asked.

"I was taking Kiara back to our quarters at 0800 like I was suppose to but the door wouldn't even open. I tried the door chime and the only got yelled at. Mum thought it was me, so I want to know, which one of you did it?" Morgan asked.

"I doubt anybody would have the guts to mess with her right now, it's like suicide," Lilly said.

"Who did it!" Morgan yelled. Everybody stared dumbly at her.

"Since when would you care about your quarters. You barely spend any time in it," Craig asked.

"I left my Cherry Coke in there!" Morgan screamed, she was nearly crying. Tom walked up to her.

"You can easily replicate more Cherry Coke," Tom said.

"No I can't! I was due my pocket rations today, I haven't got any because somebody locked my mum in our quarters!" Morgan cried.

"Morgan, can I speak to you in the conference room," Tom whispered.

"Why, do you know who locked my mother in her room?" Morgan asked.

"No, it's not about that," Tom said. He walked into the Conference Room.

"Oh fine, this better be important," Morgan groaned and she followed Tom into the Conference Room.

"I lied. It was me and B'Elanna," Tom said as soon as the door closed.

"YOU B! Why did you do it!" Morgan yelled.

"It's the only way to get your parents to work out their problem," Tom said.

"My dad's in there too?" Morgan questioned.

"Yes," Tom replied.

"Oh great, I was going to ask him for rations," Morgan muttered.

"We'll get them out in two days time, I'm sure you can live without Cherry Coke for that long," Tom said.

"You're a dead man," Morgan said. The ship shook violently. The red alert lights started flashing and the alarm sounded.

_"Tuvok to all hands. Battlestations, Borg ship approaching. Repeat all hands to battlestations."_

Morgan and Tom rushed out of the room as another attack shook the ship.

"Lieutenant, take Tactical," Tuvok said from the command chairs. Craig rushed over to Tactical. "Fire phasers," Tuvok said.

"As usual, no effect," Craig replied.

"Commander, they're firing a weird kind of beam," Harry said.

"What kind of beam?" Tuvok asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied. The ship shook as the beam penetrated the shields.

"Report," Tuvok said.

"It's a power drain. They're draining our shields, just like they did to the Enterprise in the first Borg episode," Harry said.

"It's about time, they've never used that beam since that episode," Lilly said.

"Uhoh, our shields are down. You know what that means," Harry said.

"Divert power to shields," Tuvok said. The ship shook again.

"We can't, the shield emitters are off line," Harry said.

About six Borg drones beamed onto the Bridge. One dematerialised behind Harry. Before he could defend himself, the assimilation tubules penetrated his neck. His skin turned grey and a nanoprobe emerged from his cheek. He dematerialised

Everyone fired on the Borg drones. Quickly they adapted. One grabbed Tuvok from behind and it assimilated him. He dropped to the ground and he was quickly beamed away.

Everyone on the Bridge backed up against a wall to stop the sneak attacks.

"Paris to Engineering," Tom said as he tapped his commbadge.

"Tom, there is no spare guest stars to be in Engineering," B'Elanna said. Lilly kept stepping to her right. Soon enough she had slipped into the Turbolift.

"Good old Lilly, we'll finally have someone in Engineering," Tom said.

"Nope, I think she was chickening out," Morgan said.

"Then how come Jessie and James haven't moved a muscle?" Tom asked.

"Maybe they're even more chicken than Lilly is," Morgan replied. The drones got closer and closer to everyone on the Bridge.

"What are we going to do?" Jessie asked in a trembling voice.

"Morgan, does it hurt?" Tom asked. Despite the situation a few people laughed. As the drones got closer to the crew, their fears grew stronger and stronger.

_"We are the Borg. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is futile."_

**What will happen to the Bridge crew? Was Lilly chickening out or was she getting help? Will Kathryn & Chakotay ever get out of Janeway's quarters? Will they ever work things out? What will happen to the people in Unimatrix Zero? Will Morgan get her Cherry Coke back? The answers to all of these questions will be revealed next season on Fifth Voyager.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

Thrown Key  
Part Two  
**View Disclaimers**

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Raichu as herself  
Firera as herself  
Charizard as himself  
Susanna Thompson as The Borg Queen  
The Voyager Writers as their annoying selves

**Written By**  
Marill, Raichu & Firera

**Written**  
1st July 2001

**Edited**  
23rd January 2005

**Episode Based In**  
September 2376 (very early season 7)

**Last time on** **Fifth** **Voyager**  
Seven went into Unimatrix Zero and she noticed something strange inside the program. After discovering Morgan and Tani's ex Borg Sphere was involved with Unimatrix Zero's malfunction, Seven goes back inside. She discovered that the drones are in danger of being discovered by the insane Borg Queen. Unable to help them Voyager continued on its journey. Meanwhile the crew were getting sick of Janeway & Chakotay arguing all the time, so Tom & B'Elanna locked them in Janeway's quarters. Not long after the Borg attacked Voyager and assimilated Tuvok & Harry.

**And now the conclusion**  
**The Bridge:**  
The drones continued to walk closer to the poor members of the Bridge crew. Suddenly the Bridge was engulfed in a bright light. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light with their arms. When the light faded away everyone gaped in shock. The drones were lying dead on the ground.

"Wha.. what happened?" Jessie stuttered.

In: "Johnstone to Bridge."

Tom tapped his commbadge. "Lilly, did you do that?" Tom asked.

In: "Yeah, it's an old Liger trick. Is everyone okay up there?"

"I think so, but the Borg have still got Harry & Tuvok, they're retreating," B'Elanna replied as she worked at the helm control.

"Pursue course," Tom ordered.

"It's too late, they've entered transwarp," B'Elanna said.

"Oh s," Tom grumbled.

In: "You can say that again, that field I generated is causing a feedback on the power systems."

"So is that the excuse for not using that field thing again?" James asked.

"What field?" everyone asked in unison.

"I dunno, just forget it," James replied in a confused tone of voice.

"Lilly, can't you do anything to stop that feedback?" Tom asked.

In: "No it's spreading quickly!"

"I should get down there," B'Elanna said. All of a sudden the lights and the consoles went dark. In a matter of seconds the entire ship was as dark as space.

"I'm scared," Jessie said quietly.

"Yeah," James muttered. Everyone groaned.

"Oh great, why do we get lumbered with the only two people on the ship that are afraid of the dark," Tom muttered to himself. Somebody stood on his toe and he cried out in pain. "Jessie, was that you, you cow!" Tom yelled.

"It's dark, you can't prove a thing," Jessie said.

"James?" Tom asked.

"Wasn't me, we're both on the other side of the Bridge," James replied.

"Prove it," Tom said. Suddenly something hit him in the head. Tom knelt down and he felt around for what hit him. He found it, it was undoubtedly something of James'.

Tom thought, "oh fine, I think I'll keep it."

Something else hit him in the head. This time it was a bulkhead that had collapsed from the ceiling.

"Anyway Tom, it was me who stood on your toe," B'Elanna said.

"Why?" Tom moaned as he rubbed his head.

"You were getting on my nerves," B'Elanna replied.

"Er.. don't you think we should find a torch?" Craig asked just so he could finally get a line.

"Oh shut up! Quit stating the obvious!" B'Elanna snapped. For some reason Craig started squealing.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"She's standing on my toe!" Craig squeaked. A ray of light shone from the Tactical console.

"I found Tuvok's," Jessie said happily as she waved a torch around in the air.

"We need to find more," Tom said.

"I'm getting episode deja vu, isn't anyone else getting it?" James asked.

"Shh, don't," Tom muttered.

"Don't mention episode deja vu, it makes the writers look stupid," Jessie said.

"Wasn't it Upendi?" B'Elanna asked.

_"Uhoh, we've been caught out again," Raichu's voice said._

_"Shh, just pretend we don't know what they're talking about," Firera's voice said._

"Like I said, we need to find more torches," Tom said.

"There.. moooore at the engineering console," Craig squeaked.

"What did he say?" James asked.

"Hey, you stole my line!" Jessie yelled and she hit him over the head with the torch.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that I was standing on his toe," B'Elanna said.

"Ow, that hurt," Craig moaned.

"What did you say?" Tom asked.

"Quit stealing my lines!" Jessie yelled and she threw a broken access panel door at him.

"Er.. I said, there is a torch at the engineering console," Craig replied.

"Oh," Tom muttered as he rubbed his head.

"We need to get to Engineering. We need to get power up," B'Elanna said.

"Oh great, now she's stealing my lines," Tom muttered.

**Engineering:**  
"Nameless Ugly Ensign, open that conduit. No, no, use the f torch to see inside before you do anything," Lilly said.

Lilly thought, "these brainless twats don't even know what they're doing."

Suddenly she heard a strange noise. It sounded like a jeffries tube door opening. She also heard familiar voices coming from it.

"Emma, why are we here for?" Morgan's voice asked.

"To have some fun!" Emma's voice giggled.

"I just want my Cherry Coke, and it's not here!" Morgan's voice yelled. Lilly shone her torch in their faces. "Ow! Lilly, what the hell are you doing that for!"

"Why are you both here?" Lilly asked as she moved the torch away from their faces.

"Well Seven's regenerating. She's using the back up power, I think you should shut her alcove down," Morgan replied.

"Have you got any beer?" Emma asked.

"No this is Engineering," Lilly groaned. She walked over to a console and she typed in some commands.

"Oh Lilly!" Morgan said in a teasing voice.

"Panels aren't working," Lilly groaned. She ripped open an access panel and she fiddled with the neural gel packs.

**Cargo Bay 2:**  
Seven awoke from her dreams. She stepped out of her alcove. She had a confused look on her face. The entire room was in darkness and she couldn't see anything. She attempted to walk towards the door but she tripped over something.

**Engineering:**  
A few consoles activated. Lilly grinned as she pulled herself to her feet. She tapped her commbadge.

"Johnstone to Bridge," she said.

In: "Lilly? How did you do that?" Tom asked.

In: "Don't tell me, it was another convenient Liger trick that'll be forgotten about in five minutes," Jessie said.

In: "Oh, now who's stealing who's lines now?" James asked.

In: "Jess, give me an example," Craig said.

In: "Duh, can't do that, we forget about them remember," Jessie replied.

"Actually, Seven was regenerating so we drew power from her alcove. At least we can fix the fused circuitry in the light," Lilly said.

In: "How was Seven able to regenerate when there was no power?" Tom asked.

In: "Her alcove is connected to the back up power systems," B'Elanna replied.

"Well she's used quite a lot of it up, we've only got enough power for fifteen minutes. We'll have to use it wisely," Lilly said.

"Beer," Emma told the replicator.

"Make that ten," Lilly groaned. Morgan dragged Emma away from the replicator.

In: "I'll set a course for Rygon Six. It has rich sources of dilithium in it's crust, conveniently," Tom said.

"Don't go to fast, or we'll run out of power in a few seconds," Lilly said.

In: "I suppose impulse would be okay," Tom said.

"No, at the most one quarter impulse," Lilly said.

"Oh for crying out loud, no more bloody beer!" Morgan groaned as she tried to drag Emma away from the replicator.

**The Bridge:**  
In: "Scott to Rex," Danny's voice cut in.

In: "Oooh, a guest star, how interesting," Lilly muttered.

"Actually, she's a B4 Fifth Voyager main character," Tom said.

"That's it, why is people stealing my lines now?" James asked. Everyone ignored him.

In: "I'd better go. Johnstone out," Lilly said.

"What's up Danny?" Jessie asked.

In: "I need your help. When the power went down I walked into my table and I've hurt my leg. Could you come down?" Danny asked.

"Can't we beam her to Sickbay?" Tom asked.

"Don't be a dumb a," James said.

"Shut up, or I'll steal more of your lines," Tom growled.

"He's right, we've barely got enough power to move the ship far at impulse, so maybe you should shut up for a change," Jessie said.

Tom thought, "I love it when she talks to me like that, she's just like B'Elanna."

"Oh shut up, I hate it when you talk to me like that," Tom moaned. Jessie ignored him.

"Bard," Jessie muttered.

"Danny, do you want me to come down too, I could treat you," Tom asked.

In: "I'd rather have a leech on my leg," Danny replied.

"I can see why you two are Danny's friends," Tom said.

"Just fly the fg ship," Jessie growled.

"I'll come with you if you want," James said. Jessie nodded and they both headed towards the Jeffries Tube on the Bridge.

In: "It's ok, Jim, I just want Jessie," Danny cut in.

"I am not carrying you to Sickbay on my own," Jessie said.

In: "You wont have to carry me, it's not that bad," Danny said.

"We'll have to cut off the link, it's draining power," B'Elanna said as she moved over to the helm where Tom was. The comm link was cut off. Jessie went into the Jeffries Tube.

"What's this Danny like? Is she hot, or more importantly is she available?" Craig asked. Everyone in unison rolled their eyes.

"Would someone please get rid of that drone," James moaned as he pointed at a dead drone.

"Why?" B'Elanna asked.

"I'm sure it's looking at me," James replied.

"But its dead," Craig said.

"Yeah, but it's eyes are still open," James said.

"Oh, is the scary drone scaring you?" Tom taunted. He knelt down next to the drone. Somebody kicked the drone and Tom jumped a mile. Everyone started laughing at him. Tom stood back up.

"You did that didn't you? You did that on purpose," Tom asked as he looked at James, who just grinned at him.

"No, I moved my foot by accident," James said sarcastically.

"For crying out loud, I'm not doing your job for you anymore," B'Elanna moaned. Tom groaned and he rushed back over to the helm.

**Danny's Quarters:**  
The door to her quarters was slightly open. Jessie stepped through the crack in the door. Danny was sitting, leaning against the wall. The glass table had half over turned and there was a large crack in the side of it.

"Who won?" Jessie asked as she knelt down beside Danny.

"I think it was a draw," Danny replied. Her hand moved over to pick up a few small books.

"What are they?" Jessie asked. Danny looked at each cover. She picked out the last one and she threw it to the side. She passed the other three to Jessie.

"Will you give them back to James, tell him that I picked up the wrong books when I went to borrow some other books," Danny replied.

"I didn't know he had any books," Jessie muttered.

"Well, I was on my way to my quarters when the power went dead. I sorta went into the wrong room. To be precise I went into yours. It was still dark and I kept crashing into things. One of those things was a chest of drawers. I found these. By the time I found my way to my own room and had a fight with the table, the lights came on. I forgot I still had these in my hands," Danny replied.

"I will repeat. What are they?" Jessie asked.

"Diaries. One is from Year Eight, believe it or not. The other two are recent," Danny replied.

"You didn't read any did you?" Jessie asked. A guilty smile spread across Danny's face.

"I had to do something, didn't I. I was too curious," Danny replied. Jessie snatched the book Danny had thrown away.

"I'll give this to him. Lets see how you like it," Jessie said angrily.

"Oh, don't tell him. He'll kill me," Danny said.

"That's the point," Jessie muttered as she flicked through the book Danny had thrown away. "Wait a sec, this is his too," Jessie said.

"I was saving it for later. It's this years diary, it was rather interesting," Danny said.

"It's personal, Danny. You don't go through other people's diaries, and it doesn't matter to me whether it's interesting or not," Jessie said as she closed the diary.

"Oh really. I think you might be interested in what it says," Danny said.

"Why? I don't take pleasure in reading other people's diaries, unlike some people," Jessie said.

"Well, I've read a lot about you," Danny replied as she snatched the diary back. She turned to an early page. "Except this bit which describes how much of a brd Tom is," Danny said.

"Danny, I don't care. Anyway he's my friend, of course he will write something about me there, I write about my friends in my diaries too," Jessie said as Danny continued to read.

"I think he thinks of you more than a friend, Jessie dear," Danny said.

"Danny, stop trying to be more by than you already are," Jessie muttered.

"Oh come on Jess, I obviously know more than you do. I've looked briefly through each diary and I have reached a conclusion," Danny said.

"And that is what? That you are a nosey little cow?" Jessie asked.

"Well half of that verdict was correct. No, I reached another conclusion," Danny said.

"Oh really, and what's that?" Jessie asked.

"I think he still has a really big crush on you, and when I say big it is a huge under statement," Danny said.

"Don't be stupid, Danny, I'm not dense, I would of noticed it by now," Jessie muttered.

"Oh come on Jess, I am more experienced with this sort of thing than you are. Don't you believe me?" Danny asked.

"No I don't, but let me tell you this, you have definitely annoyed the hell out of me. Even though I don't believe you I will not be able to look at him without thinking about what you said," Jessie said.

"Oh great, if you don't believe me you'll ignore that remark I made, so if you're not going to ignore it you must believe me," Danny said.

"I think we should get you to Sickbay. Maybe the Doctor wont be around and I'll have to treat you," Jessie said.

"But you don't know anything about medical treatment," Danny muttered.

"That is the whole point," Jessie said.

Danny thought, "crap, now I've done it."

**Engineering:**  
Seven walked into the room and she almost collided with Lilly.

"Crewman, what is going on?" Seven asked.

"You would know if you weren't too busy using up all our back up power, just so you can see your boyfriend in Unimatrix Zero," Lilly replied angrily.

"What happened to my alcove?" Seven asked. Lilly glared at her.

"I didn't think you were this self centered. We've just been attacked by the Borg. Two main characters were assimilated, and Voyager was plunged into darkness. The only way for us to gain power was to get power from the back up power generator which was for some reason connected to your alcove. Is that all, your majesty," Lilly said sarcastically.

"I was just asking," Seven muttered.

"And I was just answering your question," Lilly said.

"Why is everyone so angry with me?" Seven asked.

"You're not in Third Voyager, anymore, you're in Fifth Voyager. The writers don't worship you and you can't take over the series cos even the male writer doesn't like you so you can't start dating him. Fifth Voyager doesn't care about ratings and we don't need an annoying, boring woman in a cat suit to get people to read the episodes. So over all, I'm not even sure why you haven't been killed off yet, oh and you'd better not try to get off with Chakotay, or I'll personally murder you. I'm leaving you and your little cat suit too," Lilly replied, and she stormed off. Morgan walked up to Seven.

"What's eating her?" Morgan asked.

"I don't see anything eating her," Seven said.

"Oh geez, you don't even understand the term 'what's eating her.' Geez I'm leaving you and your little cat suit too," Morgan growled and she stormed off.

Seven thought, "what's up with everyone. Why wont that new male writer go out with me so I can get more screentime?"

_"Because I hate Barbie Dolls!" Charizard's voice yelled._

Suddenly a convenient object fell from the upper level and it hit her in the head.

**Deck Five, one hour later:**  
A Jeffries tube door opened and Jessie climbed out. Danny slowly climbed out after her.

In: "Bridge to Rex, when are you finished hanging out with Danny?" Tom asked.

"I'm nearly at Sickbay so you can stop pestering me you stupid cocky brd!" Jessie snapped.

In: "Geez, what's eating her?" B'Elanna asked.

In: "Oh god! Something's eating her, I'd better save her!" Craig bellowed.

In: "Why is everyone on this ship so dense, it's a bloody term. I'm leaving you and your little PADD too!" B'Elanna yelled.

In: "This joke is getting annoying," Tom muttered.

"You are getting annoying," Jessie growled.

In: "Hiya Jess, do you need a hand?" James asked.

In: "Oh god, a hand, you're going to cut your hand off!" Craig screeched.

In: "Oh geez, go and replicate yourself a brain," Tom muttered.

Jessie hesitated for a second. "No, I think I'm okay, thanks anyway," Jessie muttered. She saw Danny holding up a sign that appeared from nowhere. It said 'you believe it.' Jessie snatched the sign off her and she hit Danny over the head with it.

In: "Oh come on Jess. I can't put up with Craig's brainless remarks and Tom's ramblings anymore," James moaned.

In: "Quit complaining, I managed to get us some more power while we travel to that planet," Tom said.

In: "Henderson to Paris, I'm going to kill you, that flashlight trick was my idea from Upendi!" Tani yelled.

"This is incredibly annoying," Danny moaned as she rubbed her head.

"So are you," Jessie muttered.

In: "So can I come down Jess?" James asked.

"Oh fine, I don't really see the point of it though," Jessie groaned.

In: "YES! We can get rid of James!" Tom blurted out. Suddenly Jessie and Danny heard a banging noise. It sounded like something heavy was thrown at somebody.

In: "I think that was a bit harsh," B'Elanna muttered.

In: "Meh, who cares," James muttered.

Jessie tapped her commbadge to break the link.

"I have a feeling Tom will be joining us in Sickbay, lets get going," Jessie said and she started walking down the corridor. Danny limped after her.

"What's your problem Jess? I thought you didn't believe me," Danny asked.

"I don't, that has nothing to do with it. I just don't see the point of him coming now, we'll be in Sickbay by the time he reaches deck four," Jessie replied.

"Yeah, whatever, I believe you," Danny said sarcastically.

"That makes one of us," Jessie muttered.

In: "Paris to Rex," Tom said.

"Oh, what's up now?" Jessie groaned.

In: "You'd better get out of the corridors, according to sensors there is an overload in deck five's power systems," Tom said.

"Can this day get any worse. Danny you'll have to limp faster," Jessie said.

"Are you insane?" Danny asked. A wall blew up in front of them, a fire started. The pair turned around and they went as quickly as they could in the other direction. Jessie was a lot further in front of Danny when the next wall exploded, they both didn't get away in time and they were both knocked to the deck.

**Ten minutes later, Sickbay:**  
The room was very poorly lit due to the overload. The Doctor had his mobile emitter on as he was treating his patients. He saw two figures pushing their way through the door. He picked up a hypospray and he walked closer to the door.

"Whoever you are, keep away, I'm armed," he said.

"Doc, calm down, it's only us," a familiar voice said. The Doctor picked up his torch and he shone it on the two figures. "Told you," Ian said.

"What are you two doing here?" the Doctor asked.

"I was on Deck Four and I ran into James. So I followed him to Sickbay," Ian replied.

"And it's been hell ever since," James muttered.

"What happened on this deck anyway?" Ian asked ignoring the last comment.

"There was a power overload, luckily somebody got rid of life support temporarily to put out the fires," the Doctor said.

"Oh god, is that Danny," Ian said and he ran over to the nearest bio bed. The Doctor and James followed him.

"If you want to know, Ensign, Jessie is on the other biobed, over there. Unfortunately she suffered the worse of the explosion," the Doctor said. He groaned when he saw Ian nearly crying over Danny. "Oh for crying out loud, she only twisted her ankle and inhaled too much smoke, she'll live since I treated her," the Doctor groaned. Ian stood up as James went over to the other bio bed.

"Thanks Doc, you're the best," Ian said and he hugged the Doctor.

"Crewman, I knew that already," the Doctor muttered as he pushed Ian away.

"So er, how is Jessie, then?" Ian asked as he and the Doctor walked over to the other bio bed.

"I found her nearer the explosion's source, she was badly burned by the fire. Of course I can treat her but not now," the Doctor replied.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Because the equipment I use needs to be powered and as you can see there is not a lot of power to spare," the Doctor replied.

"Can you wake Danny, Doc?" Ian asked.

"Sure I can," the Doctor replied and he picked up another hypospray. He walked over to Danny's biobed and he used the hypospray on her. Danny quickly woke up.

"Hiya Dan, are you okay?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Danny replied quietly, she started coughing slightly, the Doctor pressed another hypospray in her neck and she stopped.

In: "Paris to Sickbay, is everything okay down there?" Tom asked.

"Mr Paris, how did you get the comm link working here?" the Doctor asked.

In: "It doesn't matter, how is everyone?" Tom asked.

"Okay, thanks to my genius," the Doctor boasted. He heard someone clear his throat. He looked around, Danny & Ian were hugging each other and James was just looking at him. "Oh yeah, Jessie's still hurt, I need more power diverted to Sickbay," the Doctor said.

In: "Do I really want to do that?" Tom asked quietly.

"Doc, does breaking somebody's neck hurt?" James asked.

In: "On second thought, of course I do. You'll have to wait until we get the dilithium from the planet. That'll take about half an hour," Tom said.

"Very well, Sickbay out," the Doctor said.

**The planet, half an hour later:**  
"I hope you're happy, Tom," B'Elanna muttered as she cleared up the equipment.

"What?" Tom asked.

"Blasting a hole through the shuttle bay doors. Was it fun?" B'Elanna asked.

"A little. I had no choice. The power was dead in the shuttlebay so the doors wouldn't open," Tom said.

"But Tom, what if somebody walked into the shuttlebay? They would get sucked into space," B'Elanna said.

"The writers aren't even that cruel to me. I doubt it would happen," Tom said.

**Meanwhile, in the Mess Hall:**  
"Neelix, there is a body floating in space!" Kiara yelled. Neelix rushed over.

"It's just Seven, Kiara," Neelix said. Everyone cheered and then they were sad. They didn't have the power to put on the disco lights and CD Player.

**Meanwhile, Marill's House:**  
"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Marill, Firera, Raichu & Charizard laughed. They stopped laughing and they wiped the tears from their eyes. They were crying cos they were laughing so hard.

"I'm sad now," Firera moaned.

"Me too," Charizard muttered.

"I know, lets bring Seven back to life again so we can torture her more," Marill said.

"Cool!" Raichu, Firera & Charizard yelled. The evil yet hyper laughter continued.

**Sickbay:**  
The Doctor was finishing treating Jessie. He stood back.

"Another ingenious treatment performed," he boasted.

"Oh please," James groaned.

"Please what?" the Doctor asked. He walked away, more confused than ever before. He picked up another hypospray and he pressed it into Jessie's neck. She started to wake up. Danny & Ian walked over too.

"Hello there," the Doctor said cheerfully, Jessie nearly jumped a mile when she saw him.

Jessie thought, "I thought the nightmare was over, this is twice as bad."

She sat up and she looked around, looking confused. "What happened?" she asked.

"We were both caught in the explosion, you were more badly hurt than me," Danny replied.

"And I treated you, aren't I great?" the Doctor asked. Everyone just glared at him. He walked away in a huff.

"I hope the Doctor doesn't want me to stay here," Jessie said.

"Who cares if he does, we'll just slip out," James said.

"Yeah, this place sucks," Ian said.

"Sucks? Whatever," Danny muttered. They snuck out of Sickbay while the Doctor just sulked.

**Unimatrix Zero:**  
Seven appeared. The entire forest was swarming with Borg Drones. Axum ran up to her.

"Annika, it's getting worse, we can't fight by ourselves anymore," Axum cried.

"Don't call me that. Anyway do you know where Commander Tuvok & Lieutenant Kim are?" Seven asked.

"They're on cube 184, it's the one which Korok is on," Axum replied.

"Is there anybody else besides Korok on that ship?" Seven asked. Korok walked over.

"I could find out," Korok said.

"If you help us get out crewmen back, we are allowed to help you under Starfleet Regulations," Seven said.

"What about the virus?" Axum asked.

"We'll need a volunteer from my crew to distribute it," Seven said.

**Engineering:**  
"Why me?" Seven asked.

"It's your idea," Tom sniggered.

"And we could get rid of you and your little cat suit for a little while," Morgan said.

"This is barbaric!" the Doctor moaned.

"Typical, the Doctor is the only one who sticks up for that Barbie cow," Tani muttered. Brannon Braga and Ken Biller appeared.

"Oooh, there's my girlfriend. How are you doing honey?" Brannon asked. Ken hit him on the head.

"Hey that's Ken, you would think he would be the one dating Seven, Barbie and Ken," Tom said.

Seven thought, "drat, he found out about my next boyfriend. I'll just pretend I don't know them."

"Who are you?" Seven asked. Brannon and Ken then threw themselves at her feet.

"Oh my true goddess. We are lost without you. Voyager has been finished for two months and we miss you," Brannon said.

"This is worse than I imagined," Lilly groaned.

"Please. We need you to be in our movie. Star Trek isn't Star Trek without you," Ken said.

Lilly thought, "Star Trek is Baywatch with her around, more like."

Marill appeared and she grabbed a hold of Ken's ear.

"That tart is not going near my Enterprise E!" Marill yelled.

"Er.. it doesn't matter. It's going to be destroyed anyway, it's the last TNG movie," Brannon sneered. Marill screamed and she kicked Brannon where it hurts. He fell to the ground in agony. She then stepped on his head.

"Listen to me. If you guys even think about destroying the Enterprise E or bringing back Seven at all, you will regret it," Marill said in a threatening voice. Rick Berman appeared.

"What are you going to do about it, Geordie?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, you're only a fan, you can't control us," Rick said.

"Go run your dodgy Fifth Voyager and we'll run the most popular sci-fi series in the world," Brannon said. Marill pressed her foot down harder. All of the other Voyager writers appeared, except Jeri Taylor.

"What are you guys doing here?" B'Elanna asked.

"We're attempting to get rid of Voyager fanfiction series' that are more interesting than original Voyager," Rick replied.

"And you've chosen Fifth Voyager?" Tani asked.

"Our goddess is mistreated here. Secondly your series is probably going to go much further than the original," Joe Menosky said.

"Yeah, we're going to get Virtual Voyager next. A lot of things that aren't suppose to happen are probably going to happen in that, plus that series might go far too," Robin Burger said. Raichu, Firera & Charizard appeared.

"Kill him! He's the Fair Haven writer!" Raichu yelled. Everyone but the Third Voyager writers, Tom, the Doc and Seven charged at him. A few minutes later he was lying dead on the floor.

"See, at least some people appreciate me," Seven said.

"Seven, you state the disgustingly obvious at the stupidest times," Morgan muttered.

"This is getting out of hand. This was only suppose to be a five minute scene," Lilly muttered.

"I agree totally," Marill said. She stepped off Brannon and she quickly wrote something on her notepad. Suddenly the original writers disappeared.

**The Shuttle Bay:**  
The writers appeared there. There was still a gaping hole in the shuttle bay doors. The writers were pulled through it.

**The Mess Hall:**  
"Neelix, there's loads of dead bodies outside," Naomi said. Neelix and Kiara walked up to the window.

"It's just the original writers," Neelix said. Everyone cheered. This time they had power to have disco lights.

**Engineering**  
"Where's the nearest Borg Ship?" Seven asked.

"There, dummy. It's the same one that attacked us," Morgan said as she pointed at the console the showed a picture of the cube.

"What you'll have to do is beam to the cube from a dodgy shuttle," B'Elanna said.

"Should I take the Delta Flyer?" Seven asked. Marill appeared and she slapped her hard in the face.

"I'm not having another one blown up on my writing shift," she said and then she disappeared.

"I think we want to be as far away from Unimatrix Zero Parts One & Two as possible," B'Elanna said.

"Once you've beamed aboard, we'll go into Unimatrix Zero," Tom said.

"How do you plan to do that?" Seven asked.

"It's easy tart face. There is about four ex Borg Drones on this ship, not including you of course. We can easily give them the mutation," Lilly replied.

"Then I'll connect everyone else to our Borg using a technobabble thing," the Doctor said.

"Technobabble, works everytime," Tani muttered.

"Can I bring a chainsaw?" Emma asked.

"Not a real one. We can easily programme weapons into Unimatrix Zero for you to use," Morgan replied.

"Chainsaw!" Emma yelled.

"Well choosing a weapon for her wont be too hard," Tom muttered.

"Great. Two more things. One, we need at least three main characters to be on the Bridge. Two, where is Jessie, James and our Before Fifth Voyager main characters?" B'Elanna asked. Right on cue, Jessie, James, Danny, Faye, Claire, Ian, Lisa & Lee walked into the room.

"Can I be the Captain?" Danny asked.

"No, I am going to be the Captain," Claire said.

"Why can't I be the Captain," Lee moaned.

"Guys, they've offered to guard the ship while you go into Unimatrix Zero," Jessie said.

"That's great, too bad you're coming along too," Tom said.

"Crap," Jessie groaned.

"We need all our Borg, except Seven," B'Elanna said.

"Crap," James groaned.

"Anybody else?" Tom asked.

"Crap," Tani said with a shrug.

"You've got nothing to worry about. People with the mutation will not be hurt inside Unimatrix Zero, and those people who have it are Seven, Morgan & Tani," the Doctor said.

"Not crap," Tani said.

"Double crap," Jessie and James muttered.

"Enough crap already!" Tom yelled.

"Anyway, if you think you're in too much danger, just pull yourself out and then go back in," the Doctor said.

"I think I prefer the pull yourself out bit," James said.

"Wimp," Tom muttered. He ducked as a heavy piece of equipment was thrown at him. It hit Seven instead.

"Meh, good enough," James muttered. Everyone agreed, except the Doctor of course.

"Lets get to work," B'Elanna said.

"I need my Cherry Coke, I can't fight well when I'm not angry and/or hyper. And as you can see I'm not angry and/or hyper," Morgan said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't there a Cherry Coke factory in Unimatrix Zero?" Tom asked.

"There was. The Queen assimilated it so she could get the recipe for it," Seven said.

"Why would the Borg want the recipe for Cherry Coke?" Triah asked.

**Meanwhile in Unimatrix 01:**  
"Send more in, and crush those little worms!" the Queen cackled.

Some drones were in their alcoves and they were being fed Cherry Coke instead of that energy stuff they usually have. They sprang awake. They had silly grins on their faces. "Go into Unimatrix Zero," the Queen said. The drones giggled in response and they clumsily stepped back into their alcoves. "Now that they're hyper they will be more ruthless," the Queen cackled.

**Unimatrix Zero:**  
Seven appeared, she couldn't believe her eyes. Hundreds of drones were giggling like hyper kids as they were chasing innocent residents.

"Cherry Coke can be a dangerous thing," Seven muttered. Axum ran up to her.

"Annika it's terrible!" Axum replied.

"Don't worry, we have a plan now. Members of my crew will arrive here soon," Seven said.

"They would have to be as hyper as these guys to fight them," Axum muttered.

"That's going to be difficult to sort out. There is no Cherry Coke left and the replicators aren't working," Seven said. Axum sighed.

"It'll have to do," he said.

"Don't worry, one member of my crew is drunk and she's always got killing on the brain," Seven said.

"Great, what about the virus?" Axum asked.

"I'll be going on a Borg Cube to distribute it then I'll be back here to fight," Seven said.

"Er.. is this a good time to tell you that we were in involved?" Axum asked.

"No but who cares," Seven replied.

"Yeah, lets make out before you go," Axum said.

"Cool," Seven said. At that moment Marill took the notepad off Charizard and she cut the scene off immediately to spare us a trip to a sick bucket.

**_Acting Captains Log Stardate 54319.6: All of the main characters except the bossy cow Janeway, the monkey Chakotay, the bar rodent Neelix, the Barbie Bch Seven, the baldy Doctor, the cute kid Kiara and the annoying cute kid Naomi, are preparing themselves to enter Unimatrix Zero to fight against hyper Borg drones. Me and the B4 Fifth Voyager characters are taking command of Voyager, cool huh? Lisa is at the moment trying to free the bossy cow and the monkey from the bossy cow's quarters, hopefully they will go into Unimatrix Zero coz I luv this command chair. The Barbie Bch is on the Borg Cube trying to distribute the virus, lets hope she gets killed horribly._**

**The Bridge:**  
Tom, B'Elanna and the Before Fifth Voyager crew were standing in the centre of the Bridge. Claire was sitting in the command chair with her feet up, everyone else was sulking.

"Danny you take the helm, Lee take tactical and Faye take opps. Ian you're second in command," Tom said.

"Cool, I get to fire weapons at people!" Lee yelled.

"This chair is so comfy, can I take it to my quarters afterwards?" Claire asked.

"No," Tom replied.

"This isn't fair, she's the youngest of the lot of us," Ian moaned.

"I'm not a fair kind of guy, besides in Upendi the youngest was in command and she commanded the ship well," Tom said.

"Didn't she nearly get in a fight with Jessie?" Danny asked.

"Your point?" Tom asked.

"Anyway Morgan is different, command is in her blood, Claire is not much of a control freak," Ian said.

"You're just jealous!" Claire yelled at him. Ian sat himself down in Chakotay's chair and he threw Claire's legs off the side.

"This chair is exactly the same, so there!" Ian snapped. Claire stuck her tongue out at him.

"We'd better get to the Cargo Bay," B'Elanna said. Tom nodded his head in agreement. The pair walked out of the room.

"So, who was at opps again?" Faye asked. Everyone groaned.

**The Borg Cube:**  
Seven was fiddling with a console. She used her assimilation tubules to inject the panel. She finished doing what she was doing but she couldn't remove her assimilation tubules. She felt something strange in her hand. Suddenly a bolt of electricity came through the panel and electrocuted her.

Unfortunately, er I mean, luckily she was still alive after the bolt.

Seven thought, "I am not having a good day."

She tapped her commbadge. "One to beam up."

**Cargo Bay Two**  
"What's taking that Barbie Doll so long?" Morgan asked. Tom started singing.

"I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie World!" he sang. Morgan hit him on the head.

"Lay off my song!" Morgan snapped.

"Hey, abusing the Captain is a court martial offense," Tom moaned.

"Never stopped us before," James muttered.

"Anyway, it's acting Captain," Morgan said. Seven walked in, her hair was sticking up and she still had smoke coming off her.

"The virus has been distributed," she said.

"Step into the alcoves," the Doctor said. The five Borg crewmembers stepped into the available alcoves. The Doctor placed a medical thingy on their necks.

"Each of you have a different translink frequency. I will connect one crewmember to your frequency. When you start the regeneration cycle you will appear in Unimatrix Zero with them," the Doctor said.

"B'Elanna, I want you to stay here," Tom said.

"Why? You need all the help you can get in there," B'Elanna asked.

"I agree with Tom. You are heavily pregnant and it will be unwise for you to fight," the Doctor said.

"Fine, I'll help the Doctor," B'Elanna muttered.

"Good, Morgan will be connected with Craig. Emma will be connected with Tani. Lilly will be connected with Jessie. Triah will be connected with Seven. Unfortunately I'll be connected with James," Tom said.

"I'm not having Seven!" Triah moaned.

"Fine, I'll be connected with her, I suppose it's better than James," Tom said.

"Hey!" James snapped.

"Anybody's better than Seven. Even Craig is better than her," Triah said.

"Sis, that's mean," Craig moaned. The Doctor put the same medical thingy's on everyone's necks.

"It's time. Oh and don't forget, whoever you're connected with you will hear their thoughts so don't think of anything personal or insulting. And when I say insulting I'm looking at you Tom," the Doctor said.

"I don't think up insults, I just say them," Tom said.

"Just be quiet Tom or I'll knock your teeth out," Jessie said.

"Wait a sec, I'm going to be connected with Emma. All I'll keep hearing is 'oh Harry, Tom & Chakotay' etc," Tani said.

"No change there then," Morgan said.

"Just go into the alcoves," B'Elanna groaned. The ex drones stepped into their alcoves.

**Unimatrix Zero:**  
The crewmembers appeared in the lush forest. Everyone's clothes had changed. Of course they all had a weapon handy. Emma had her chainsaw and she also had a knife in her pocket. Triah and Morgan had taken a liking to batleths so they both had one each. Everyone else had a knife and a small phaser in their pockets.

Axum ran over to them. "Annika, I'm glad you're here. Are these your friends?" Axum asked.

"No!" all nine said in unison.

"We're ship mates but not mates," Tom said.

"Korok isn't regenerating at the moment, he and a few others are trying to mount a mutiny onboard that ship. But there is one more ship coming your way," Axum said.

"Less talk more killing!" Emma screamed. She ran after a Borg drone. She and the drone disappeared around the corner. All that they could hear was a chainsaw and a lot of screaming.

"I was just wondering, how are we going to stop these attacks?" Tom asked.

"The Queen has gone nuttier that usual. She hates all individuals, she wont stop until she's destroyed all individual life," Axum said.

"Then it's simple, we kill the Queen," Jessie said.

"How can we do that when she's not here?" Triah asked.

"You guys better help the natives out, we'll think up a plan," Tom said. Everyone but Tom, Axum & Seven ran off.

"Conveniently only drones who don't have the mutation die in real life when they die here. Maybe we can lure the Queen here," Axum said.

"Why would she want to come here?" Seven asked.

"The Captain. The Queen hates her guts. If the Captain came here she would definitely come," Tom said.

"But how can we get the Captain here? She's locked up in her quarters?" Seven asked.

"Lets just hope Lisa can get them out," Tom said.

**Meanwhile in Unimatrix 01:**  
The Queen for some reason had a Janeway poster and she was glaring at it. She suddenly started attacking it. A few hyper drones just laughed at her as they went into their alcoves.

The poor unfortunate drone that Emma killed was lying on top of a small pile of dead drones. Another drone joined it a few seconds later. The Queen stopped attacking the poster which looked a bit tattered now. "Why isn't she with the others? I want to destroy her once and for all, bwahahahahahaha!" the Queen laughed. A few hyper drones joined in with the laughter.

**Unimatrix Zero:**  
Tom, Seven & Axum were looking around the forest. They heard a scream and they ran as quickly as they could to get to the source of the scream. Some innocent woman was being chased by a hyper drone. Suddenly a batleth was thrown at it and it landed in the drone's back. It fell to the ground and it disappeared. Morgan ran out of the bushes and she picked up her batleth.

"This is so fun," Morgan said, she had the biggest grin on her face imaginable.

Tom thought, "she's nuts."

Seven thought, "she's irrelevant, I'll have to destroy her."

Axum thought, "she's gorgeous, she's a much nicer Barbie Girl than Annika."

"Hi Morgan," Axum said. Morgan walked over and she slapped him hard in the face.

"Quit staring at me, bozo," she said. She suddenly spotted another Borg drone and she started chasing it. The drone giggled and it turned around and knocked her out with it's arm. She disappeared.

**Cargo Bay Two:**  
Morgan woke up in her alcove. Craig also awoke too, from the floor.

"What happened?" Craig asked.

"I got knocked out, since you're connected to me you got knocked out too. I've got to get something," Morgan said and she ran out of the room.

**Outside Janeway's Quarters:**  
Lisa was almost ripping her hair out. The door just wouldn't open. It was jammed. She had even tried beaming the pair out of there but it didn't work. She saw Morgan running up to her.

"Lisa move over. I have a way to get in there," Morgan said.

"Really, how?" Lisa asked.

"Watch and learn," Morgan said. She pulled out three Creature Balls. She threw them to the ground. "Come out Charla." Morgan's Charizard appeared. "Charla, use your flame thrower to melt a hole in the wall," Morgan said. The small dragon opened it's mouth and a ball of fire emerged. It hit the wall. Afterwards there was just a gaping hole.

Kathryn and Chakotay finally emerged from the room via the hole.

"I thought I'd never get out of there," Chakotay muttered. Morgan then pushed past her parents to get into the room.

"Why is there a hole in the wall, crewman?" Kathryn asked.

"Morgan thought that was better than trying to open the door," Lisa replied. Morgan ran back out drinking a bottle of Cherry Coke.

"Come on guys, we have to get into Unimatrix Zero," Morgan said. She grabbed Kathryn's arm and she ran down the corridor dragging Kathryn with her.

"What did she mean by that?" Chakotay asked.

**The Bridge:**  
"I think the cube has spotted us," Faye said.

"Why do you think that?" Claire asked.

"They've turned around and they're coming our way," Faye replied.

"Lee, ready weapons," Claire ordered.

"Now you're speaking my language," Lee said.

"Danny, maybe you should take tactical," Claire muttered.

"What's tactical?" Danny asked.

"Never mind," Claire muttered.

"The ship is in weapons range, lets Rock N Roll!" Lee yelled.

"It was nice knowing you," Ian whispered to Danny.

"What is tactical?" Danny asked.

"Oh shut up!" Claire yelled.

"Ow, my head hurts," Faye moaned.

"Is your brain getting too much exercise Faye?" Ian asked.

"You what," Faye muttered.

**Unimatrix Zero:**  
Everyone stopped when they heard a familiar scream. Tani, Tom, Jessie and James saw Seven running through the woods screaming extremely loudly. They followed her with their eyes with a bewildered expression on their faces. This was followed by the sound of a chainsaw. Emma suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She had the criminally insane grin on her face. She laughed her hyper laugh at them and she continued to run in Seven's direction.

"Er.. Emma, you can't kill Seven," James said. Tom, Jessie and Tani stared angrily at him. Emma stopped running and stared at him too. Seven stopped as well, and she looked hopeful.

"It's Seven, why not?" Jessie asked.

"What's your problem? I'd prefer to kill Seven personally," James said. Everyone agreed. Emma laughed insanely again and she ran after Seven who hadn't moved. Seven then screamed.

Tom, Tani, Jessie and James gaped in horror as they saw Emma cutting Seven up. Tom and Tani heard what sounded like two people falling to the ground. Tom groaned. Jessie and James had fainted. Seven, or what left of her, disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Tani asked. She didn't get an answer, Tom had disappeared too.

"That was fun!" Emma giggled. Tani just groaned in response.

**The Bridge:**  
"Oh, they're firing back, that's no fun," Lee moaned.

"What did you expect? 'Oh that ship is attacking us, lets just sit here and let them beat the crap out of us. Maybe we should give them some chocolates'," Ian said sarcastically.

"Do you think so?" Lee asked.

"Think what?" Claire asked.

"Do you think they'll give us chocolates?" Lee asked. Suddenly, by accident of course, a copy of the Yellow Pages was thrown at his head. He collapsed.

"Where did that come from?" Claire asked as she looked at Faye.

"I collect em," Faye said.

"You collect copies of Yellow Pages," Danny muttered.

"Yeah," Faye replied.

"I hate to interrupt but the Borg ship is hailing, audio only, and I need to remember to sue the Yellow Pages company. Those things hurt," Lee said as he rubbed his head.

"Open a channel," Claire asked.

"I can't," Lee said.

"Why not?" Ian asked.

"The Yellow Pages went bust centuries ago when the company was done for advertising porn.." Lee replied.

"The Borg you idiot! I don't care about a bloody yellow book!" Claire yelled.

"Advertising what?" Ian asked. The comm link was finally opened.

"This is acting Captain Claire Lewis of the Federation starship Voyager," Claire said.

"I am General Korok, we are attempting to take control of this vessel, keep up your attack, it'll help us save your crewmembers," a deep voice said.

"You heard him, Lee," Claire said.

"Okeydokey!" Lee replied.

**Cargo Bay 2:**  
"You think that if I go into Unimatrix Zero, it'll get the Queen's attention and she'll appear?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah and that's when I chop her to bits with a batleth," Morgan said.

"The bottle's not even half empty and she's already hyper," the Doctor muttered.

"Half full, you dimwit! There's no such thing as half empty!" Morgan yelled.

"Oookay," the Doctor muttered.

"Morgan, that's not going to happen because I'm the one who is going to kill the Queen," Kathryn said.

"Kathryn, how can you kill the Borg Queen? She'll be a lot stronger than you," Chakotay said.

"He's right, I have a better chance of winning because I'm younger, I'm a Slayer and I'll have a batleth," Morgan said.

"I must agree Captain, if you get hurt in Unimatrix Zero you'll get hurt here. Morgan wont because she has the mutation," B'Elanna said.

"Since when?" Kathryn asked.

"Since Lian reprogrammed the factory thing, it had a similar frequency to Unimatrix Zero," Morgan replied.

"The others?" Chakotay asked.

"Seven adjusted their implants," the Doctor replied.

"So if they get hurt there, they'll get hurt here too," Kathryn said.

"Like we've said earlier in the episode only Morgan, Tani & Seven will be actually safe in there," the Doctor said.

"Oh come on, lets get killing already!" Morgan snapped.

**Unimatrix Zero:**  
The fight was starting to get uglier than a Phage infected Kazon, if that is actually technically possible. The drones had gone criminally insane.

Kathryn, Chakotay, Morgan, Craig, Seven & Tom appeared. Morgan had her batleth again, Kathryn had two long knives and Chakotay had a phaser rifle and a knife.

**Unimatrix 01:**  
The Borg Queen was watching their appearance on a monitor. She smiled evily, drones just smiled in a hyper way.

**Unimatrix Zero:**  
Suddenly a lot more drones appeared behind each crewmember, excluding the new arrivals. The drones brought the crewmembers to the newcomers. The Borg Queen appeared with the same evil grin on her face.

"Commander Chakotay, Six of Six," the Queen said.

"That's Morgan," Morgan growled.

"Captain Janeway," the Queen growled in unspeakable rage. "Lieutenant Paris, Lieutenant Anderson, Seven of Nine," the Queen said. She looked at Tani, Jessie and James. "Five of Six, Eight of Nine, Nine of Nine, how nice to see you again," the Queen said.

"It's Tani!" Tani snapped.

"Individuality, it's irrelevant," the Queen muttered.

"She's starting to sound like my mother," James muttered.

"Mum, she's boring me, can I kill her now?" Morgan asked quietly.

"Morgan, you are not going to do anything, I'll take care of her," Kathryn said. The Queen turned to face her.

"What makes you think you can kill me?" the Queen asked.

"Less liked characters always lose," Morgan said. Emma started fiddling with her chainsaw. A giggling drone stole it and he started to fiddle with it. The Queen snatched it off the drone who then started to cry.

"This weapon is primitive," the Queen muttered. Somehow she snapped it in half.

"Are you sure you want to fight her?" Chakotay asked.

"She doesn't scare me," Kathryn replied.

"This wont take very long," the Queen said. Suddenly two knives appeared in her hands. "Maybe we should fight fair for a change."

"That's rich coming from you," Kathryn muttered. Suddenly the pair started to fight.

**The Bridge:**  
"Shields are down to 2," Lee said.

"That's a new percentage for the Voyager Shield Record," Faye muttered.

"Reroute power to shields," Claire ordered. The ship shook extremely violently.

"Too late shields are down. Hull breach on Deck 14," Lee said.

"Lee, keep firing those bloody torpedos until even this ship runs out. Danny fly the ship in loops if you have to, just avoid those torpedos," Claire ordered.

"Aye ma'am," Lee and Danny said in unison. Some of the back consoles exploded, along with the science console.

"Hull breach, decks 4 and 6," Faye said.

"Danny!" Claire yelled.

"I'm doing the best I can, maybe you should be here instead of me," Danny muttered. The Engineering and Opps console. Faye fell to the deck, Ian rushed over to her and he checked her pulse.

"She's alive," he said.

"That's a novelty, beam her to Sickbay," Claire said.

"We're going to die," Danny muttered.

**Unimatrix Zero:**  
The rest of the crew in Unimatrix Zero had no choice but to watch the battle between the Captain and the Borg Queen. Things weren't looking good for the Captain. The Queen knocked the last knife away from Kathryn. She used her back hand to knock her to the ground. The Queen then stabbed her in the stomach with Kathryn's own knife. She disappeared. Everyone gaped in horror when they saw what happened.

Morgan suddenly screamed in rage and she hit the two drones who were standing next to her. She stole her batleth off another drone and she used it to kill the drone. Other drones were heading her way, the other crewmembers managed to fight back with their weapons. Emma started stabbing the drone who stole her chainsaw. Morgan managed to break away from the drones who were attacking her.

The Queen just stood and watched as Morgan walked up to her. They stood for about five minutes just staring at each other. The Queen was just smiling evilly and Morgan was just plain angry. The knives the Queen had disappeared and a batleth replaced them. Morgan made the first move and another fight ensued.

**The Bridge:**  
The room was in an even bigger shambles.

"Hull breach on deck 2 and 3," Ian said from the opps console.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it," Danny said. The side of her station exploded. Claire just glared at her. "Maybe not," Danny muttered.

"Claire, we're not going to survive this, we'd better retreat," Ian said as he walked away from the opps station.

"Not when we've gotten this far, Lee keep firing," Claire ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Lee said. Ian walked up to the helm.

"Don't nag me, I'm doing my best," Danny muttered. The opps station exploded again.

"I'm not here to nag you. We may not survive this so I thought.." Ian said.

"Ian, get back to the opps console!" Claire yelled.

"I thought that.. oh to hell with it!" Ian exclaimed. He knelt down. "Danny, will you marry me," he said. Claire went over to the science console and she started to head butt it repeatedly.

"You're proposing now!" Danny yelled.

"Well?" Ian asked.

"Of course I will," Danny said. They both jumped up to their feet and they started kissing. Claire finished her headbutting and she walked back to the command chairs.

"Would you two stop it! I need someone to fly the ship, oh to hell with it!" Claire snapped. She sat down in Danny's chair. Suddenly the weapons fire died down until it completely stopped.

"We're being hailed," Lee said as he struggled to keep a straight face.

"Would you two stop for air please!" Claire yelled. Ian and Danny finally stopped. "On screen," she ordered.

Korok appeared on the viewscreen.

"You battled with true honour, thanks to you we have full control of this vessel. We will beam your crewmembers aboard your ship," Korok said.

"Thanks, beam them to the fifth deck," Claire said. The viewscreen deactivated. "Lewis to the Doctor."

In: "Yes?"

"We have Tuvok and Harry," Claire said.

In: "Good work."

"Now we just have to wait for the gang who are inside Unimatrix Zero," Claire said.

"Ian, I can't believe you did that," Lee laughed.

"That makes two of us," Claire muttered.

**Unimatrix Zero:**  
While everyone was fighting hyper Borg drones, Morgan and the Queen was still battling it out.

The Queen knocked the batleth out of Morgan's hand. The Queen attempted to hit her with the batleth. Morgan was quick enough to avoid it. The Queen kept trying to hit her. Morgan kicked her in the leg and while she had stopped for a few seconds, Morgan did a quick cartwheel, while she did that she picked up her batleth. She quickly ran back to the Queen and stabbed her in the side. After a few seconds she collapsed. All of the drones stopped in their tracks. Morgan just threw away her batleth when the Queen and the drones disappeared.

Everyone cheered. Chakotay and Craig walked over to Morgan. Chakotay hugged her, as everyone else celebrated. Craig noticed Morgan had a huge cut on the side of her face.

"Morgan, you're hurt," he said. Morgan and Chakotay stopped hugging and she felt her own face. She removed her hand from her cheek and she saw blood on it.

"It's nothing," she muttered.

"We'd better go," Chakotay said to everyone. Everyone disappeared and reappeared in the Cargo Bay.

"By the way Morgan, how did you do that?" Craig asked.

"Do what?" Morgan asked.

"When you were doing that cartwheel you managed to pick up the batleth, how did you do that?" Craig asked.

"Meh, piece of cake for a Games Slayer," Morgan replied.

"Well then you must be the coolest Games Slayer there is," Craig said. Morgan hugged him.

"Thanks," was all that Morgan could say. Chakotay tapped his commbadge.

"Chakotay to Bridge," he said.

In: "Go ahead, Commander?" Claire asked.

"How is everything?" Chakotay asked.

In: "Er.. fine, now, the Borg damaged the ship severely," Claire replied.

In: "And Ian and Danny got engaged," Lee said.

"You're joking!" Jessie muttered.

In: "Hiya Jess, nobody would of guessed that we started as best friends, hehe!" Danny laughed.

Tom grinned and he looked at Jessie. "That sounds familiar," he said. Jessie picked up a small container and she threw it at Tom. He fell to the ground when it hit his head.

**_Captains Log Stardate 54320.2:_** **_It has taken two weeks to repair the ship after it's recent fight with the Borg. Unimatrix Zero is still around and the resistance is taking over every Borg ship it can get it's hands on. As far as we can tell the Borg Collective has been destroyed for the time being, we've all seen First Contact, another Queen may replace the old one._**

**Sickbay:**  
The Doctor was finishing taking off the last of Seven's facial implants. He gave her a mirror. He then walked over to Morgan and Tani, who's facial implants had also been removed.

"Thanks Doc," Morgan said.

"Don't just thank me, thank that Korok, his crew developed that technique," the Doctor said. Korok walked over, his Borg technology had been removed.

"Thanks a lot, now I finally look human," Tani said.

"Don't be stupid, you'll never look human," Morgan said. Tani hit her gently on the arm.

"You're welcome, I'm glad that I could help you. Morgan, you battled honourably in Unimatrix Zero," Korok said.

"Thanks, I don't know what that means but thanks," Morgan said. Korok nodded at everyone and then he left Sickbay. Craig walked in after he had left.

"Hiya Morgan, Tani, you both look great," Craig said. Seven cleared her throat. "Dream on, Seven," Craig muttered. Seven groaned.

"Well I'd better go, Lilly and I are going to the Upendi program, coming?" Tani asked.

"Maybe later," Morgan replied. Tani walked out of Sickbay. "Are you coming, Craig?" Morgan asked.

"No, I've got no one to go with, unless you're still going," Craig said.

"It's a date," Morgan said and she walked out of Sickbay, Craig quickly followed her.

Seven stood up and she walked over to the Doctor.

"Doctor I was thinking, maybe I could change my name back to Annika," Seven said.

"That's sounds good, but I think you should speak to the Captain about that," the Doctor said.

"Thank you, Doctor," Seven said and she kissed him on the cheek. Then she left the room.

**Holodeck 2:**  
"Yes you do," Danny said.

"No I don't," Jessie said.

"Yes you do," Danny said. Ian groaned.

"No I don't," Jessie said.

They were sitting at a table in a pub in the Upendi program. Ian was sitting next to Danny with his arm around her. Jessie was sitting opposite them both.

"Yes you do," Danny said.

"Er.. I lost track, what's this all about?" Ian asked.

"If you tell him I'll break your neck," Jessie said.

"Jess, I've already told him. Ian, don't you remember me saying something about diaries?" Danny asked.

"Oh yeah," Ian said.

"Well?" Danny asked.

"Er.. yes you do," Ian said.

"No I don't," Jessie said.

"Oh come on Jess, I didn't write that diary so you've got to believe it," Danny said.

"Shut up, will you," Jessie said quietly.

"Why?" Ian asked. James walked over.

"Hi guys," he said.

"Hi," Danny and Ian said in unison.

"What are you guys talking about?" James asked.

"Nothing," they all said at the same time. James sat down next to Jessie.

"Okay, that was pretty suspicious," he said.

"Oh fine, we were talking about our wedding plans, weren't we, Ian?" Danny asked.

"Er.. yeah, of course," Ian muttered. Jessie rolled her eyes, and then groaned.

"I'm not having a religious wedding, they're boring," Danny said.

"But every member of my family married that way, and they've never had a divorce," Ian said.

"Jessie, what do you think?" Danny asked.

"What?" Jessie asked.

"Religious or not religious, I mean which would you rather have?" Danny asked.

"Neither," Jessie replied.

"Why?" Danny and Ian asked at the same time.

"I hate weddings," Jessie replied.

"All right, fine. What do you think Jim?" Ian asked.

"I don't know, I'm not interested in wedding stuff either," James replied.

"You're both as bad as each other," Danny muttered.

"I'm going to get another drink," Jessie muttered.

"I'll come with you, I need one too," James said. They both stood up.

"Oh Jessie, don't get drunk again, you know what happened last time, or rather the time before that," Danny said and she winked at them both.

"Did Tom show everyone that video from that episode?" Jessie asked.

"More than likely," James replied. They both walked over to the bar.

"So what do you think?" Danny asked.

"Religious," Ian replied.

"No, not about that. About them two," Danny said.

"Nah, they're like twins, they're too similar now," Ian said.

"They're not related, that's the juicy part of it," Danny said.

"Dan, lets just concentrate on us, okay," Ian said.

"Oh fine. Not religious," Danny said.

"No, religious," Ian said.

"So, do you know when the wedding is?" James asked.

"No idea, and I don't really care," Jessie muttered.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Like I said, I hate weddings," Jessie replied. Morgan and Craig walked over to them.

"Hiya guys," Morgan said.

"Oh, hi Morgan," Jessie said.

"We're going to have a go of that Upendi ride, do you want to come?" Craig asked.

"But don't you have to be a couple to go on that ride?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah but what does those dumb holograms know. We're just going to pretend," Morgan replied.

"We'll meet you there in five minutes, we've just ordered drinks," James said.

"Cool, see you later," Morgan said and she and Craig walked off.

"You'll have to find someone to go with, I'm not going on that thing," Jessie said.

"Oh come on, Jess, it's just for fun," James said.

"I know but, what if that sly Tom sees us, he'll think the wrong thing," Jessie said.

"Hey, since when did you care what he thought?" James asked.

"Never, but.." Jessie said.

"Please, or I'll set the puppy dog look onto you," James said.

"Ohno, don't even think about it," Jessie groaned.

"Please, Jessie?" James asked, in put on the puppy dog look.

"Somebody tell me why I keep falling for that, fine I'll go, once," Jessie replied.

"Great, lets go and meet the other two," James said and he held his arm out. Jessie just laughed and she put her arm around his. They both walked off towards the ride.

**THE END**


End file.
